Black Sheep
by ChemistryMoogle
Summary: What if things played out a little different after Garnet was crowned Queen?
1. Chapter One

"Black Sheep"  
  
Author's Note: I highly, highly suggest you download the song and listen to it before you read this. It absolutely sets the mood. For those unfamiliar, the interjected lines that are their own paragraph are the lyrics interjected into the story. To check on status of updates of this story and my other fics, click on my member profile. Please review.  
  
Songfic: "Black Sheep" by Martin Sexton  
  
Alternative ending to the scene after Garnet has been crowned Queen.  
  
Zidane sat alone in the dark bar, head drooped slightly, his hair falling into his eyes. He stared blankly at the drink in front of him. It was his usual, the strongest drink the bartender could find, and it was only his first since he'd walked in, but he hadn't touched it yet. He had come to the bar, wanting to not be able to think about what had happened. But he couldn't escape it.  
  
Sittin' in this lonely town wonderin' when things are gonna change  
  
The small flame from the candle reflected off the tears in his eyes. But he refused to let them fall. I can't believe it.he thought. She's gone.a queen.  
  
Dreamin' my life away and it seems them dreams they turned into a bunch of dust clouds  
  
He shook the tears away, his head falling lower and lower until it came to almost rest on the table. Why can't we be together.maybe I should go see her. His eyes lifted, a small glint of hope flickering in them. If I could only talk to her. He signed, closing his eyes. Who am I kidding. I'm just a thief. I'm not worth her time.  
  
Gettin' my nerve up but my past is pullin' me down  
  
His brow furrowed as he thought back to all of their times together. He had never before felt like he did for her. I ruined everything, he thought. As usual.why can't I get it right? Especially this time when it meant so much. He cursed himself for getting his hopes up. Why do I always act so stupid around girls? But she's not just a girl, she's.Dagger." He tried to shake off the past memories of his attempted relationships. No girl had ever been able to tolerate him. Well, Ruby.but not any girls that he'd like in that way. Heh.if she only knew. Zidane had never been with anyone. He'd lied and kidded with Tantalus to save face, but his loneliness was eating away at him more and more every day.  
  
Wonderin' how long this black sheep can stick around  
  
I just wanted to love her . . . for who she is. Not Queen.for Dagger. He sighed, pushing the drink away from him. The wax from the candle dripped onto the table, cooling and hardening. Settling down.just being around her felt like home.  
  
Somebody told me once before you can never go home again once you leave  
  
He remembered leaving Tantalus to search for who he was. How he had been told that after he left he couldn't come back. But he had come back, knowing nothing more that he did when he left. And he hadn't been welcomed back.  
  
Say anything just to steer me away from the truth of what I who I am and what I believe  
  
He turned away from the table, his hair shielding his eyes from view. His hand angrily grasped the glass as he remembered that fight. Beating was more like it. He had just stood and refused to defend himself. And when he fell, he would stand, and wait for the next blow.  
  
So I thanked him for his two cents with a shake and some sympathy  
  
He saw a young couple enter the bar, and sit at a table near him. They appeared happily in love, the boy pulling the chair out for her and kissing the top of her head before sitting. He turned back to his drink, still untouched. He briefly wondered how he'd managed to not have taken it down the second it was placed in front of him.  
  
And I packed up my blue jeans and I headed for the big prize of my freedom  
  
"Oh Dagger, are you happy there on your throne? Any thought for the boy with the tail that can't stop thinking of you? Will you remember me days from now? Will I ever cross your mind?"  
  
It's written in the stars that steel bars never will a prison cell make  
  
The couple at the other table began to argue about something that sounded trivial. His voice rose and she started waving her arms around, frustrated. Zidane shook his head, saddened by the site. I would never hurt her. Zidane glanced at the bartender, who was writing on a piece of paper. He scribbled something quickly and then took the paper into a back room, leaving the rest of the paper and feather pen on the bar. Zidane glanced at the couple still engrossed in their argument, then went to the counter and took the pen and paper. He sat back by his drink, and began to write freely anything and everything that came to his mind.  
  
Dagger,  
  
I wish that I had been able to tell you all of this before your succession. You mean so much to me. Meeting you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You changed my life. I've never felt like I do right now. So happy, so hurt.knowing that you're gone, that we can never be together because of our classes. I would never hurt you Dagger. I care for you more than anyone else does or ever will. And I will always do so. I love you more than you'll ever know. I would never argue with you. I would never treat you like you weren't the most important thing in my life. I would take you and show you happiness, because you deserve it more than anyone. I would love you unconditionally for the rest of my life. I would never stop telling you how much I love you for who you are, not because you are a queen. I would never stop showing you how beautiful you are. I would never stop taking you in my arms at night and whispering in your ear all the wonderful things there are about you. I would never stop loving you.  
  
Some people will say I'm crazy singin' out loud like I do here on the street  
  
Zidane looked up from the paper, an anguished look on his face. If only I could give her this. He had poured his soul onto this paper. He scribbled a Z at the bottom and threw the pen down, messaging his temples as he felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I have to get away from here.  
  
When I got a song I sing it out loud and if you don't like that my friend, well I'm gonna say to you  
  
Zidane pushed his chair away from the table, leaving the drink and the note behind. He left the bar, and the darkness of the night welcomed him. He looked towards the castle, its sword gleaming in the moonlight. Goodbye Dagger. I love you. He away turned from the castle and headed towards the air ship docks, ducking his head to hide his tears from sight.  
  
Bye bye black sheep  
  
The bartender returned from the back room, noticing the pen, paper and untouched drink on the table. He grabbed a rag and went to move from behind the bar when someone burst through the doors. "Zidane!" she cried, her cheeks flushed and her breath short and shallow from running. She looked at the tables frantically then eyed the drink and the note. She ran to it before the bartender could reach it. She picked up the drink and quickly sniffed it, and recognized it as what Zidane had told her was his favorite. She then looked at the note, tears coming to her eyes. She placed a hand over her mouth, tears falling silently down her cheeks as she read. "Oh no." she sighed, her raven hair falling into her eyes. What have I done...  
  
Bye bye black sheep, how you mean so much to me  
  
"He only left a few minutes ago," the bartender said quietly. She looked at him, her eyes lighting up. She shoved the note into her pocket and ran from the bar and into the street. She stopped, looking around for him. Yet all she saw was strangers. Her heart sank along with her head, fearing it was hopeless.  
  
Bye bye to my friends and to my family  
  
I can't give in.he taught me to always keep trying. She looked up at the moon, hoping that somewhere, Zidane was looking at it as well, feeling what she was feeling. Please Zidane. She ran towards the air ship docks, pulling her hood over her head. She ran towards the ship departing for Lindblum as it was closing its doors, and leapt through them at the last second. The ship was relatively empty, and she quickly knew Zidane wasn't there. She sat down, disappointed, and looked out the window. I will find you, she thought. And I will show you and the world that love overcomes everything.  
  
Bye bye black sheep goin' off and set my soul set it free.  
  
Please review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Black Sheep  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here it is. . . and it's pure fluff. To check on status of updates of this story and my other fics, click on my member profile. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Garnet rode the ship to Lindblum in silence. She gazed out the window, resting her head in her hand, watching the landscape fly past her. She thought of her adventures with Zidane and how she wished they would never end. She never wanted to return to the castle and live a life that she didn't want. It had just been thrown in her face, and it never mattered how much she said she didn't want it, it was hers. But if she was going to have to go through it, she wasn't going to let social status keep her apart from what she wanted. Only he could keep her away from him.  
  
The ding! of the ship arriving in Lindblum made her jump in her seat, and she quickly looked up to see the docks approaching. She pulled her hood further over her face and stood, holding onto one of the rails as the ship came to a halt. As soon as the doors opened she leapt onto the platform and hurried out of the station. She remembered the clock tower that housed Tantalus's hideout, and headed in that direction, keeping her face hidden while glancing at other people, wishing that he was one of them. She finally reached the building and looked up at it. The reconstruction was still taking place, but there appeared to have been significant progress. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and held it to her heart, taking a deep breath as thunder clapped above her head. Alexander give me strength, she thought. She gripped the note tightly in her hand and entered the building.  
  
The inside was a damaged, if not worse, than the outside. Large wooden beams hung down from the roof, and some of the windows were broken. Papers and items were strewn across the floor messily, and she carefully tried to avoid them as she navigated in the dark through the mess.  
  
"Hello?" she called, her voice echoing off the high ceiling. It was dark and the rain pounding on the pavement outside answered her call. Her shoulders slumped, the emptiness of the building adding to her despair.  
  
"Anybody?" she called again. Silence.  
  
"Zidane?" she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. She hung her head and turned to leave, when suddenly there was a soft thud behind her. She turned on her heel to see what it was.  
  
Silhouetted against the darkness, she could make out his shape. He stayed in the shadows, leaning against a wood beam. In the brief flashes of lightning from outside, she could see his face, twisted in pain, his eyes hidden behind his hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice flat.  
  
"I - I . . . " she stammered, suddenly unable to speak. He only lingered in the dark. She looked down and pulled the letter from her pocket and unfolded it. Lightning flashes again and he catches sight of it. He turns away from her, hanging his head. "Don't start, please. I didn't write that."  
  
"Don't lie to me Zidane."  
  
"You weren't supposed to see it."  
  
"Did you mean it?" She asked urgently, taking a step toward him. "Everything you wrote . . . is it true?"  
  
He turned around to face her, and even in the dark she could feel his eyes on her. There was an unbearably long silence before he answered.  
  
"Yes. It's true. With every fiber of my being, it's true."  
  
There was another silence then, so still that it rang loudly in their ears. In the darkness he could see her face covered with shock. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes boring into his. Finally, unable to bear the pain, he spoke.  
  
"You should go. This is no place for a Queen," he said, moving to turn away from her. Her heart ached at his words. I am not a Queen, she thought. I'm Dagger . . .  
  
She rushed toward him, and turned him around to face her. He looked at her with surprise as she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her, her lips capturing his with a fierce passion that she never knew she had. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, and pulled her body close to his, sighing at how wonderful and perfect she felt against him. He breathed in deeply, taking in her smell, his hands traveling up and down her back, his thief hands memorizing her curves. She breathed in sharply, his touch sending shivers through her whole body.  
  
His hands finally came to rest on her cheeks, framing her face with his hands. He reluctantly pulled away from her to look into her eyes. Her eyes were flooded with love and adoration, and she smiled up at him.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, brushing his nose to hers.  
  
"And I love you," she said, caressing his cheek with her hand. He smiled and lowered his head again, their lips meeting again passionately. His hands ran down her back to the bottom of her blouse and he clutched the soft material in his hands, overcome with bliss. She nodded her head slightly, and deepened the kiss further. He began to step backwards, blindly leading her towards the door to his bedroom. He stopped outside of it, and took one of her hands in his, their fingers entwining tightly through their rough leather gloves. With his other hand he reached up to her face, lightly brushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Dagger, I would never hurt you, you know that. Nothing has to happen if you don-" he began to tell her when she silenced him but placing a finger over his lips.  
  
"I want those things you described in your letter. I want them as much as I want to give them to you." She told him. His lips lightly kissed her finger before she pulled it away from his face and entered the room. He followed, and closed the door behind them. They collapsed on the bed together, and pulled each other close.  
  
With the rain pounding at the window above them, they made love. Social status and material worth were thrown away forever as they became lovers, their souls connecting in a way that made them both feel as though they'd been swallowed into an endless pit of bliss. And after, they held each other close and whispered sweet nothings to each other until they fell asleep in each others arms, their worries of running a kingdom and making a living cast away. 


End file.
